


"Shut your cakehole"

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Hanamiya usually doesn't celebrate his birthday, Imayoshi decides it's time to change that.





	"Shut your cakehole"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smol fic featuring birthday fluff because Hanamiya and I practically share a birthday and spoiler; January birthdays are rarely anything but cold and rainy.
> 
> Also I missed writing about my husbando Imayoshi.

 

Hanamiya didn’t like birthdays. He didn’t like them because his was in the dead cold month of January, right after the winter break, and it was always dark and miserable.

He hated his birthday. He was envious of those who had summer birthdays, those who could laze around in the fading summer sun and not catch hypothermia, those who didn’t get weird looks for demanding ice cream for lunch and dinner, those who actually had more than seven hours of daylight.

Safe to say; he never bothered to plan anything for his birthday, it was just another day in the year for him.

Imayoshi wanted to change that.

He knew that if he told Hanamiya that he was planning something, the other would scoff at him and tell him it was a waste of time. In all honesty Imayoshi didn’t care much for birthdays, but he had been on a mission to try and get Hanamiya to accept more loving gestures and this was a good excuse as any.

He convinced the other to let him visit on the special day, a bitterly cold day where the rain would threaten to fall at any given moment. The hustle and bustle of the holiday season had passed, the sales were on and most had returned to normal working life. Central Tokyo was always busy, and he usually avoided it at all costs but he was feeling a little sentimental. He wasn’t dumb enough to go overboard with his plan, he just knew he wanted to pick up two items and then head straight to the now familiar house in the suburbs.

Dating Hanamiya was an experience, one he wasn’t sure how long would continue for. It was nice to be with someone who he could talk with on an intellectual level, despite his playstyle; Hanamiya was smart. One would say that smartness was the reason Hanamiya was so _good_ at what he did. It took a lot of mental strength to pick apart an opponent like he did.

They weren’t the most romantic of couples, but they were learning. Hanamiya was a tough nut to crack, but Imayoshi liked challenges. There were plenty of softer moments scattered throughout their raunchy sex life; falling asleep on Imayoshi’s couch during a movie marathon, going out stargazing in the late summer vacation, Hanamiya harassing Imayoshi to study for his college entrance exam so he ‘could go and be smart somewhere else and make a shit load of money’.

The last memory made Imayoshi chuckle as he weaved in and out of the crowds of shoppers. For his entire bad boy persona, Hanamiya was quite caring underneath it all. He had specifically told Imayoshi to apply to the best collage he could and study his ass off for the exams. Imayoshi hadn’t imagined the other being so supportive, especially when it manifested into him making ramen and demanding he took a long enough break to eat.

It was rather perplexing to him, how Hanamiya had opened up so quickly to him. He didn’t exactly have a spotless reputation either, but maybe that was what made Hanamiya more at ease; they were both paraded around as the more nefarious players, that they didn’t deserve kindness from anyone but themselves. Imayoshi remembered the first night they spent together that didn’t involve sex; they had both been more than a little awkward about laying together in the dark, eventually breaking the silence by talking about mundane things like the weather, their favourite food, career aspirations, family vacations. It had been oddly pleasant and gave Imayoshi a glimmer into a possible future together.

Which is why he was so determined to make Hanamiya appreciate his birthday; it was the one day of the year that he should feel special and he seemed to write it off because of the weather and lack of daylight.  He could understand that maybe Hanamiya wasn’t used to feeling special for a good reason, the middle school memories he had of Hanamiya weren’t exactly positive.

He boarded the train that would take him to Hanamiya’s house, shopping bag in hand. Sending a text to the other, he lost himself in the passing scenery.

\---

“Sup.” Hanamiya greeted him at the door wearing sweatpants and an old tshirt. “Dark enough for you?”

Imayoshi hummed. “Yeah, daylight doesn’t stick around huh.”

“No it doesn’t.” Hanamiya snorted, letting him into the warm home. “So what’s your grand plan?”

“Well you can take a shower whilst I set this all up.” Imayoshi held the bag behind him so Hanamiya couldn’t see the contents. “It’s a surprise Makoto.”

“Surprise...huh.” Hanamiya raised an eyebrow as he smiled slightly. “Fine.”

Imayoshi had almost expected backlash, but there was a trace of anticipation in Hanamiya’s smile. Maybe he was more excited than he was letting on.

He took the bag into the kitchen, carefully sliding out the cake box. He lifted the lid and nodded in approval at the neatness of the frosting before ripping open the box of candles. With the candles neatly arranged, he dug out a box of matches and set them aside, letting out a small sigh.

The bathroom door opened, hot steam venting out into the hallway. Imayoshi made sure to stow the bag under the table for now, it would be needed later, before picking up the box of matches and lighting one. Once all the candles were lit, he turned out the lights and went to retrive the other.

Hanamiya let him take his hands. There was still an air of suspicion in his eyes as Imayoshi gently kissed him, he seemed eager to ask what was going on.

“Follow me, close your eyes.”

“Uh huh, this better not be a practical joke Shoi.”

“No joke, I promise.” Imayoshi replied.

Hanamiya closed his eyes and allowed himself to be guided to his own kitchen. He was stopped by the table, he could feel Imayoshi’s arms wrap around him from behind and his chin resting on his shoulder.

“You may open your eyes.” He whispered.

The room was still dark, but five candles burned brightly on top of the cake. Hanamiya swallowed as he took in the sight and the situation.

He let out a shaky breath. “You did _not_ buy a cake for me you asshole.”

“Yeah, now you’re gonna blow the candles out and we’re gonna eat it.”

“You’re…” Hanamiya sighed, shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“It’s your birthday, what better excuse to eat triple chocolate fudge cake?”

“Triple chocolate fudge?!”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god I love you Shoichi.”

Imayoshi chuckled, burying his face in Hanamiya’s neck. “Blow the damn candles out.”

With the faint wisps of smoke rising, Imayoshi turned the lights back on and the cake was fully revealed; three layers of chocolate with a thick layer of fudge between them, buttercream icing and chocolate sprinkles for good measure.

“You wanna cut it?” Imayoshi asked.

“No I’ll eat it with my hands.” Hanamiya replied with a serious expression, making Imayoshi laugh.

“Well open this first,” He said, reaching for the bag and handing Hanamiya a wrapped package. “It’s nothing too special--”

“Hey, shut your cake-hole, if it’s from you it’s special.” Hanamiya uttered, fighting the blush on his cheeks as he tore the paper away to reveal a book. “Wait, this is the next one in that series--”

“The series you’ve been reading, yeah.”

“Bitch how did you know?”

“I like to think I’m a _little_ observant Makoto.”

Hanamiya shook his head, placing the book beside the cake and turning to face Imayoshi. “Why though, why all this?”

“It’s your birthday.” Imayoshi shrugged. “And you deserve to be spoilt a little on your birthday.”

The blush on Hanamiya’s cheeks deepened. “...well...thanks.” He murmured. “I...I’ve not had a good birthday in a while.”

Imayoshi nodded, drawing him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Well here’s to the first of many.”

“You old sap.” Hanamiya snorted, pulling back enough to meet his gaze. “But as long as I get triple chocolate fudge cake, I won’t complain.”

“Of course you won’t.” Imayoshi sighed. “Now _you_ may want to eat it with your hands, but I at least want one cut slice before you smash your face into it.”

“I’ll smash my face into yours if you really want.” 

There was a pause before they both shared a chuckle.

“Maybe later. But first of all; cake and a movie?”

“Hell yeah, but I get to pick.”

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow. “Porn doesn’t count as a movie.”

Hanamiya gave him a mocked hurt expression. “Fuck you too, I was gonna pick a Disney film actually.”

“Uh huh, somehow I doubt that very much.”

“You love me really.” Hanamiya shrugged, giving Imayoshi a smug grin.

“Yes, yes I do.”

“You’re not supposed to agree that quickly!”

“Go pick your innocent Disney film already you stubborn mule.” Imayoshi sighed, jabbing him playfully in the side. “I’ll bring all the cake in.”

Hanamiya giggled slightly and nodded, picking up his new book and making a beeline for his room. Imayoshi shook his head as he cut a slice of cake and plated it up. He had to admit, whilst dating Hanamiya was an experience, it was an experience he hoped never ended.


End file.
